Dors mon petit pirate
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Sherlock à sauter du toit de l'hôpital St Bartolomé le jour même. Au soir Mycroft le veille et ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux événements et de se faire une promesse. [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Derrière la porte]


Aucun des personnages ou l'univers n'est à moi.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Derrière la porte].

Défi de l'auteur proposé par Ongi : _Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi_ _?_

Alors j'ai longuement hésité sur la réponse. Je commençais même à me dire que je n'arriverai pas à donner une autre réponse que : "Ben Sherlock et Mycroft, comme je le montre dans mon O, parce que quoi qu'il se passe, ils sont toujours à part et seul l'autre est capable de le comprendre, à cause de "ce truc de déduction", comme le souligne John il me semble. Ou bien que cette question m'a rappelé que Raven dans _First Class_ dit presque exactement la même à Charles. "Eux contre le monde". Et aussi parce que souvent, quoiqu'il arrive, les personnages ont, les trois quarts du temps, deux alliés minimum si ce n'est plus. Mais la réponse m'est venue juste en jetant un coup d'œil dans ma bibliothèque. J'ai lu une série de livre, _Les Secrets de l'immortel Nicolas_ _Flamel_ , et les personnages principaux sont des jumeaux, Josh et Sophie, et bien qu'ils aient de nombreux alliés, encore une fois, ils ne peuvent finalement compter que l'un sur l'autre, malgré les doutes qu'ils finissent par nourrir l'un pour l'autre, c'est seulement en l'autre qu'ils peuvent avoir vraiment confiance, car les autres ne leur font pas vraiment confiance ou les manipulent, parce qu'ils ont des grands pouvoirs, qu'ils vivent depuis plusieurs siècles ou autre.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien réponds, si je suis assez clair, mais voilà.

 ** _Dors mon petit pirate_**

Tu n'avais même pas réalisé que tu t'étais endormi dans mon lit. Le vent souffler fortement contre les fenêtres de ma chambre, les faisant claqués. Il ne manquait plus que la pluie et tout les éléments auraient été réunis pour un bon film d'angoisse.

Mais tu dors.

Tu as toujours été sacrément courageux, même quand tu étais petit. Et aujourd'hui, tu le prouves encore. En toute logique tu devrais être encore réveillé, à repenser à cette journée et aux précédentes. A ce qui a tout enclenché et ce qui y a mit fin. A ce que tu as perdu.

Mais tu dors.

C'est peut-être ce côté aventureux que tu as toujours possédé, voulant conquérir les mers, qui te permet de paraitre si paisible dans cette situation. Comme si tu étais habitué.

Mon petit pirate.

Ou bien parce que malgré que tu l'ai perdu, tu as peut-être obtenu tout ce que tu rêvais ? Un équipage fidèle et soudé. John, madame Hudson, Greg, et même la discrète Molly. Découvert des trésors inestimables. L'amitié et l'amour, de leur part à tous. Oui, malgré mes mots pour t'en protéger, pour ne pas que tu en souffres comme ils l'ont fait pour moi, tu les as découvert et chéris. Un navire insubmersible et éclatant. Beaucoup se souviendront encore longtemps du 221B Baker Street et de tout ce qui s'accordait à ce lieu et ses habitants.

Mon petit pirate.

Mais Moriarty est arrivé. Il a attiré ton attention comme nul autre ne l'avait fait parmi ce que tu voulais arrêter. C'était enfin un adversaire à ta hauteur. Un adversaire de ton niveau. Dans tout les domaines.

Ce corsaire.

J'avais finalement réussi à l'attraper, à l'interroger. Mais il était coriace. Il a posé ses conditions pour que l'on ait des réponses et à gardé la bouche close. Je t'en ai parlé et nous avons mit en place ce plan qui m'a, malgré moi, convaincu. Nous avons sélectionné les informations à lui donné. Nous connaissions ses projets. Mais cela n'a pas empêché la chute d'être dure.

Parce que oui, aujourd'hui tu as sauté de l'hôpital St Bartholomy. Il a tout détruit. Tout ce que tu avais, ta vie. Retournant tout le monde, cette mer, cette océan même de gens, contre toi. Il en a manipulé plein pour atteindre son objectif et arriver à tout ça, telle cette journaliste. Juste pour te discréditer. Pour te vaincre. Se faisant même passé pour un autre.

Ce corsaire.

Ta vie. Tout ce que tu avais gagné. Il te l'a prit. Allant même jusqu'à, pour ne rien t'épargner, t'espionner dans ton cocon via des caméra. Même moi, je ne suis jamais allé jusque là. Il en a même jubilé en venant de confronter. Te narguer.

Il t'as volé.

Il a d'abord tenté de prendre Molly dans ses filets pour t'approcher. A tenté de semer le doute sur toi parmi ton équipage, comme l'essai avec Lestrade. Mais voyant ces échecs, il a tenté de coulé ton navire. Mais ton équipage est toujours là pour ne maintenir une partie à flot. Il a donc prit ta vie.

Il t'as volé.

Mais n'ait crainte petit frère. Je prendrais soin, même si ce doit être de loin, de ton équipage et tes trésors. Je les protègerai, comme je te protège. Je prendrai soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Tu ne peux rien me reprocher. Tout bon pirate à un dieu qui veille à ce que ses eaux soit le plus clémentes possible.

Mais je veille.

Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais demain, je ne te ferai pas prendre une de mes voitures pour te conduire. Cela paraitrait trop suspect puisque Anthéa est toujours avec moi. Mais cette fois, cela ne sera que toi et moi. Elle ne fera que nous guider. Oui, je serai à tes côtés, renonçant à mon luxe, comme tu le dis si bien, jusqu'à ce que tu quittes le sol anglais. Je ne pourrais pas te suivre plus loin, mais mes yeux le feront.

Mais je veille.

Et un jour tu viendras récupérer tout ça.

 _Alors dors mon petit pirate. Soit rassuré. Aussi longtemps que nous vivrons, je protégerai toi et ton équipage. Et malgré ce que les mers peuvent contenir de corsaires, et tout ce qu'ils tenteront de te voler. Je serai là. Je veillerai sur toi._


End file.
